¡Ya basta!
by Always smile to life
Summary: La coqueta, bromista y linda Dominique Weasley se verá en problemas cuando sus tutorías de Artimancia comiencen.
1. Chapter 1

Se acurrucó nuevamente en su cama, debía levantarse lo sabía pero su cuerpo nuevamente se puso en su contra pegándose a las sábanas, juntó toda su fuerza de voluntad y las apartó sintiendo el frío de la mañana chocar contra su cuerpo, ante aquel estímulo despertó y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la ducha, tras un rato bajo el agua salió y se preparó para un nuevo día de clases, se colocó su uniforme que tenía el escudo de los leones en el pecho y peinó su rubia y larga cabellera en una coleta alta con una cinta, se miró en el espejo y ahí estaba ella la perfecta mezcla entre Weasley y Delacour, su cabello rubio y ondulado que adquiría esa tonalidad cobriza al sol, las pecas tan distintivas de la familia pelirroja y los ojos azules de su madre.

—Dom ya apresúrate o llegaremos tarde. Le dijo Alice a sus espaldas; la chica Longbottom no solo era su compañera de cuarto sino que también era su mejor amiga, aquella a la cual conocía desde toda la vida y había sido su acompañante en todas sus locuras.

La aludida dejó de mirarse en el espejo y junto a su amiga salió de la habitación, ya era demasiado tarde para ir al gran comedor a desayunar por lo que debían ir directo a su clase de Aritmancia, la asignatura optativa no era la favorita de ninguna de las dos rubias ya que requería demasiado tiempo de estudio, pero por culpa de los primos de Dom James y Fred y además el chico Wood se habían visto obligados a inscribirse los cinco. Al llegar al aula se sentaron en el mismo sitio de siempre, en medio de la fila de la izquierda, el lugar exacto para poder mirar hacia fuera a través de las ventanas; la clase transcurrió con normalidad, explicación de algunos ejercicios, resolución de dudas y todo eso, tras finalizar la clase el grupo de chicos estaba recogiendo sus cosas cuando la voz del profesor se hizo notar nuevamente.

—Dominique espera un momento, necesito conversar contigo. Dijo el profesor Stretton.

La rubia lo miró extrañada no sabía a qué iba eso y le dirigió una mirada de "muérete" a James cuando pasó a su lado susurrándole: "Uhh Dominique ya deja de meterte en problemas". Recogió sus cosas y camino hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el docente.

— ¿Si?

El hombre de alrededor unos cincuenta años y pelo castaño oscuro soltó un suspiro. —Debemos hablar sobre tu última tarea.

Mierda. Y ahí estaba, con esa pequeña frase supo cuál era su problema, su trabajo había sido inconcluso, breve y estaba segura de que tenía algunos errores.

—Tu desempeño ha ido de mal en peor Dominique, tus trabajos son cada vez más malos si es que los entregas y apenas vienes a clases. No quiero que repruebes este curso por mera irresponsabilidad, pero ya vas demasiado atrasada como para ir al corriente del resto, por lo que he decidido ponerte un tutor.

— ¿QUÉ? Fue lo primero y único que salió de su boca al escuchar la última palabra ¿Un tutor? ¿Ella? No es como si Dom fuera la mejor en todas las clases ni nada, pero mantenía un promedio decente y aceptable además el orgullo Weasley se hacía notar, eso era casi un ofensa para ella y sin contar que la mayoría (si no todos) de los tutores eran conocidos por ser unos empalagosos, engreídos que trataban siempre de impresionar a los profesores. Sin embargo, no había nada que pudiere hacer, cuando un profesor te asignaba un tutor no había forma de librarse.

En cuanto el señor Stretton terminó de hablar y le informó que la primera clase sería el sábado por la mañana salió del aula hecha una furia, esta vez era el enojo Delacour el que se estaba haciendo notar, lo mataría.

Vio al chico de cabello azabache caminar por uno de los pasillos se acercó a paso firme y rápido.

¡James Potter!

Todo esto era su culpa, debía levantarse temprano los próximo cinco sábados por culpa de él y es que el león era el culpable de que la rubia faltara a tantas clases "raptándola" para hacer bromas o simplemente dar una vuelta por ahí y ni hablar de su mal desempeño, Ali era la única "responsable" del grupo por lo que sus trabajos siempre eran perfectos en cambio los otros cuatro siempre lo dejaban a última hora, los chicos siempre terminaban coqueteando con alguna ingenua chica que los ayudaba a terminar, pero en cambio Dominique quería hacerlo por sí misma, su extrema sinceridad la obligaban.


	2. Lo odio

Y aquí iba, la única en todo Gryffindor que se levantaba tan temprano un sábado, ni siquiera los que tenían entrenamiento de quidditch se levantaban tan temprano, se recordó una vez más buscar la forma más tortuosa de vengarse de James y finalmente se levantó, tras demorarse un tiempo considerado en la ducha se vistió y se dirigió al salón en donde tendría lugar su primera tutoría.

Avanzaba por los pasillos imaginando alguna loca forma de zafarse de esta, si era hombre quizás podría coquetear un poco con él y convencerlo de que el tiempo acordado fuera menos y si era chica…podría hacerse su amiga o quizás también coquetearle, hoy en día no se sabe. En su rostro se formó una mueca ante la idea y agitó su cabeza con intención de disipar sus pensamientos, tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de empujar la puerta del salón y se quedó parada durante unos minutos en la puerta, su cara era una mezcla de confusión y sorpresa ¿Thomas Aldridge? ¿Era en serio? Y es que él… ¿No que todos los capitanes de los equipos de quidditch eran unos… como decirlo suavemente… tontos? Bueno, después de todo era un Ravenclaw y dudaba de que hubiera tontos en la casa de las águilas. Tras darse cuenta de que él la miraba cómo si fuera una cosa extraña entró en cuenta de que estaba parada como una tonta en la puerta; el chico alzó una ceja como preguntándole qué le pasaba y la Weasley rubia sintió cómo su rostro se acaloraba podía apostar lo que fuera a que nunca se había puesto tan roja en su vida. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Dominique Weasley sonrojándose por un chico?

Apenas habían transcurrido uno rato desde que habían comenzado y la leona ya lo odiaba y es que era literalmente un sabelotodo, todo lo que ella decía tenía un "pero" y lo que él decía era perfecto, soltó casi imperceptiblemente un bufido y su mente empezó a divagar mientras fingía que escuchaba algo sobre el número de quien sabe qué cosa. Nunca se había fijado detenidamente en el jugador de quidditch, sus ojos verdes, su piel bronceada y los rizos de su cabello, podía imaginarse lo tonificado que estaría el cuerpo del chi¿QUÉ TE PASA? Interrumpió sus propios pensamientos al darse cuenta de que tomaban una dirección que no le agradaba y seguramente debió poner una cara muy extraña ya que Thomas la miraba en silencio. Alejó algunos mechones de su cara y aclaró su garganta para hablar por primera vez desde hace ya un rato.

—Yo… eh…No entendí. Sí, eso.

El chico tomó aire como si quisiera mantener la paciencia. ¿Qué le pasaba? Estaba prácticamente siendo un grosero. Sí, definitivamente lo odiaba.

—Te lo volveré a explicar, pero por favor deja de imaginarte unicornios y arcoíris y pon atención. —Sin decir más sacó una hoja en blanco y empezó a escribir nuevos ejercicios.

Antes de que él se pudiera dar cuenta la rubia alzó una ceja indignada con lo que acababa de escuchar ¿Unicornio y arcoíris? ¿Era en serio? ¿No se le podía ocurrir nada mejor? Y ahora se imaginaba en silencio cómo lo tiraba por las escaleras o caía de su escoba en el próximo partido. Y así sucedió el resto de la tutoría, el águila hablando y hablando sobre cosas que ella no entendía y la leona asintiendo con la cabeza mientras lo ignoraba.

— ¿Qué tal tu tutoría?

No fue necesario que la rubia le respondiera al azabache, le lanzó una mirada y continuó caminando hacia el Gran comedor.

—Wow, wow. No me mates. — Respondió alzando las manos como si estuviera rindiéndose. — ¿Tan mal estuvo?

Dominique se giró rápidamente quedando a escasos centímetros de su primo. —Solo te diré que ya he pensado en más de cien formas diferentes de matarte tortuosamente a ti y a Thomas Aldridge. Se volvió a girar tan rápidamente como la primera vez y continuó su camino.

Al mayor de los Potter tardó unos segundos en asimilar sus palabras y luego corrió tras ella. — Espera… ¿Thomas Aldridge? ¿El capitán del equipo de Ravenclaw?

—Es el único que conozco. — Sentenció mientras prácticamente lo ignoraba y se sentaba junto a Alice en la mesa de Gryffindor.

— ¿Él es tu tutor?

— ¡Sí, James. Él es! Y por culpa tuya deberé verlo durante el próximo mes dejando que me trate como una estúpida. — Recalcaba cada una de sus palabras apoyando su dedo índice en el pecho del chico, lo cual lo único que hizo fue estallar en risas. — ¿Qué es lo que te parece tan gracioso? — Preguntó ya bastante molesta.

—Estás exagerando Dom, Thomas es muy agradable.

— ¿Agradable? Más agradable es una piedra.

—Está bien, está bien. Tú ganas— Ya tenía una vasta experiencia sabiendo que jamás se le ganaba en una discusión a Dominique Weasley y en cierta forma tenía razón para estar molesta, a nadie le agradaban las tutorías y creía que una minúscula parte, sí solo una muy pequeña, era culpa de él. Le besó la mejilla a su prima y se sentó a su lado dispuesto a comenzar el almuerzo. —Te lo compensaré.


	3. Cada martes a las una

Dominique se dejó caer en el sofá de la sala común junto a sus su prima Molly y su primo James estirando sus pierna por sobre las rodillas de este último mientras se llevaba un pastel de calabaza a la boca, recién era martes y los tres leones ya estaban agotados con tantos deberes.

— ¿Qué travesura haremos esta noche? — Preguntó el chico con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios mientras estiraba sus brazos.

Molly o más bien la "prefecta Molly" lo miró severa y duramente, era como ver a la abuela regañándolo. —No empieces James que sabes que tendré que detenerte.

—Solo era una pequeña broma Molicilla. — Se estira pasando por encima de la rubia para dejar un beso en la mejilla de su otra prima, produciendo que casi la mitad de su pastel se desarmara.

— ¡Hey! Ten más cuidado. —Dice colocando la palma de su mano en toda la cara de su primo, empujándolo hacia atrás para que volviera a su puesto, el cual le mordió la palma de la mano y con su brazo libre tiro el pastel el cual le fue a dar a la hija de Percy en plena cara, produciendo que la rubia riera mientras aplastaba aún más la cara del azabache por haberla mordido; la pelirroja no se quedó atrás y con un cojín comenzó a pegarle a ambos.

— ¡Pero Molls si yo no te he hecho nada!

—Pero te has reído— Le respondió a la rubia mientras los seguía golpeando ahogada por las risas, en eso James se levanta del sillón y tira a ambas al suelo produciendo literalmente una batalla campal entre los tres, entre tantas risas y golpes llamaron la atención de todo el que se encontraba en el lugar, pero eso ya era bastante normal.

Tras un largo rato los tres primos terminaron tirados junto a la chimenea conversando hasta que finalmente las dos chicas se levantaron para ir a dormir.

—Sueña conmigo Molls— Dijo el azabache mientras le guiñaba un ojo con la mirada más seductora (ante la cual caían muchas) que tenía. La aludida puso los ojos en blanco y suprimió una nueva risa con todas sus fuerzas —Buenas noches James.

Dom se estaba levantando cuando la mano de su primo se aferró a su brazo deteniendo. —Es martes. —Le susurró para que Molly no escuchara.

—A las una, ya lo sé— Susurró y se levantó — ¡Buenas noches Potter!

Las una en punto, Dominique observó los bultos sobre las camas que formaban sus compañeras de habitación antes de apoyar sus pies sobre el frío piso, realmente debía ser valiente para escabullirse de su habitación a plena noche mínimo una vez a la semana compartiendo pieza con una de las prefectas, se dirigió con el máximo cuidado a la puerta mientras se ponía sobre el pijama uno de los chalecos de su madre que se había traído consigo al iniciar el año escolar, sonrió al sentir aquel tan dulce aroma del perfume de Fleur, siempre había admirado a la francesa por irse de su país, de su hogar por ir tras el hombre que amaba, en especial cuando los Weasley era un tanto… difíciles de tratar. Al bajar el último peldaño de la escalera que llevaba a los dormitorios de chicas una voz la sorprendió desde la oscuridad junto a ella.

—Ese chaleco cada vez huele más a ti y menos a tu Fleur.

—Tía Fleur para ti— Comenta con una sonrisa casi imperceptible por las sombras —Y no vuelvas a hacer eso que casi me das un infarto y no quiero morir aún.

Ambos se dirigieron a la ya tan conocida ventana y se sentaron uno frente al otro en el alfeizar de la ventana, produciendo que la luz de la luna les iluminara el rostro a ambos.

—Por cierto me debes un pastel de calabaza— Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro mientras rodeaba su propio cuerpo con sus brazos.

James puso los ojos en blanco y apoyó su cabeza contra la ventana. —Un pastel de calabaza, una pluma de no sé qué marca, un set de cintas para el cabello, una buf-

—Ya entendí— Lo interrumpió su prima entre pequeñas risas —Jamás tendré mi pastel… o cualquiera de mis otras cosas.

Tras varios minutos de silencio en los cuales Dominique se dedicó a mirar la inmensidad de la noche y James se había entretenido jugando con los dedos de la delicada mano de esta, el azabache rompió el silencio.

— ¿Qué tanto cambiarán nuestras vidas cuando termine este año?

La rubia dirigió su mirada hacia él llena de confusión y con el ceño fruncido, James no era precisamente el tipo de chico que estuviera filosofando sobre su futuro o ese tipo de cosas, pero él seguía con la mirada fija en la mano de la rubia. — ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Por todo… quiero decir es nuestro último año en Hogwarts— Al notar que la hija de Bill no pronunció ninguna palabra continuó —Ya no te veré todos los días, ya no tendremos nuestro momento de conversación cada martes, eres algo así como… ¿Mi confidente?— Finalmente levantó la mirada cruzándola con la de la chica. — Por Merlín sueno como una chica.

La Weasley Delacour rió levemente ante el último comentario y tomó la mano de su primo entre las suyas. —Pero también soy tu prima, por lo que quieras o no me verás muy seguido.

—Pero no te veré todos los días…

— ¿Quién eres tú y qué hiciste con James Potter? — Preguntó alzando las cejas.

—Es en serio Dominique, hemos estado juntos desde siempre, tú y Fredo son mis compañeros de todo, en especial tú… hemos vivido tantas cosas juntos y lo que pasó de-

—No hablaremos de lo que pasó. — Lo cortó con serenidad pero firme — Nuestras vidas seguirán siendo las mismas cuando salgamos de aquí, Tú, Fred, Molly y yo nos seguiremos viendo, nos seguiremos divirtiendo y haciendo cosas juntos.

La rubia intentaba reconfortarlo del inesperado ataque de nostalgia, pero la mente del león estaba lejos de eso, pensando en las primeras palabras de ella.

— ¿Jamás hablaremos de lo que pasó? — Preguntó irguiéndose y sintiendo el frío de la pared contra su espalda. La verdad era que el tema no le había surgido hasta hace unos minutos atrás cuando lo había mencionado, pero ahora los pensamientos lo atacaban y al parecer no tenían intención de dejar su mente.

— ¿Es en serio?—¿Qué le pasaba ahora? ¿En serio quería sacar el tema cuando era él el que en un principio el que había propuesto que nunca hablarían de eso? Dom estaba completamente segura de que aunque nunca lo habían hablado era un tema cerrado para ambos.

La pregunta lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad y se dio cuenta que ni sabía por qué estaba diciendo todo eso, así que sacudió su cabeza alejando aquellos pensamientos y una genuina sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro. —Tienes razón, mejor háblame de Aldridge.

Soltó un bufido ante el nuevo tema. —Aún no se me olvida que me debes esa. En serio me vengaré.

—Vamos, no puede ser tan terrible.

— ¿No puede ser tan terrible? Es un pesado sabelotodo.

—Es un águila claro que debía ser un sabelotodo.

—No todos los Ravenclaw son empalagosos. Tú deberías saberlo— Alzó una ceja sonriendo con suficiencia, sabía perfectamente el número de chicas de Ravenclaw con las que su primo había coqueteado.

James soltó un extraño bufido admitiendo su derrota —Está bien, te concedo esta y prometo— Dice mientras se levanta estirando sus músculos y extendiéndole una mano a la leona para ayudarla a bajar —que te compensaré, esta vez sí que sí.

—Más te vale— Toma su mano y se baja de la ventana, al estar a su lado deposita un beso en su mejilla y se dirige a las escaleras. —Buenas noches, te veo mañana.


End file.
